Agito's first love
by IIyana
Summary: When Agito finds someone he starts to love, how will this end when he has a hard time showing his feelings to anyone... A/N i re-typed the ending
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Air Gear fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. I decided to write this on a whim. It's no big deal, and I'm srry if it bores you._

**Agito**

"What the hell Akito? I know you're my brother but why the fuck did you drink all the damn soda?!"

I screamed at my younger twin Akito.

"I'm sorry, I was just really thirsty." he said smiling.

"Well whatever, c;mon we're gonna be late." I said putting on his AT's and then I raced out the door with Akito following me. Once making it to school, Akito immediately went to look for Ikki while I went to my classroom.

I took my time making my way to the third floor where my class was located. Annoyed with the school, and teachers I wished something weird would happed to me…

"Agito, you're late." My teacher Mr. Nagasaki said.

"Shut your fuckin mouth you shitface dicksucker." I said upon entering.

"Take your seat now, we have a new student." I sighed, but took his seat.

"Alright class this is our nee student Yukina. Say a few words to introduce yourself." She nodded.

"Alright, my favorite color is black, and I hate stupid hyper bitches, they piss me off. I rarely do anything besides ride my AT's, and that's about it." She said closing her red eyes.

"Fine, go take your seat next to Agito. Raise your hand child." I raised my hand to lazy to argue, and she came over. She tripped and everyone laughed except me. Once she stood up, she punched this guy in the face.

"If you fuckin trip me again to look up my damn skirt again, I'll do more than just give you a black eye." She said walking towards me, when she took her seat she stared out the window. For some reason my face felt hot…I don't know why, then I heard someone scream: "Agito like Yukina! Agito likes Yukina!" "What the hell shitface, I don't fuckin like her gotdamnit, go fuck a sheep and stop talking about me bitch!" I screamed. She turned and looked at me, and she started to laugh. I felt my face get hot again. "Look Agito's blushing." Emily yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Emily!" I screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CLASS!" the teacher yelled. Everyone fell silent. I put my head down, slowly falling asleep. I awoke several hours later when I felt someone messing with my hair.

"Agito, it's time to leave."

"Akito leave me the fuck alone."

"Who's Akito?" the voice said laughing. Immediately, I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Ahh holy shit, what are you doing Yukina? Get the fuck away from me." I pushed her away, and she laughed.

"What's wrong Agito?"

"It's no big deal, get the fuck away from me got it."

"BROTHER! Hey Agito where are you?" I heard my brother call.

"I'm up here Akito." I called back.

"Well i'll see you later k Agito." She said, and then she walked out of the classroom. Akito walked in soon after.

"Hey was that your girlfriend?" he asked.

"What the hell are you talking about little brother? She isn't my girlfriend, just a new student." I said turning away.

"Do you like her? I heard she punched someone in the class."

"N-no I don't. I don't like her at all." Then added "Oh yeah, she did punch someone in our class for tripping her."

"Oh, heh I'll tell Ikki that." Akito said smiling. "C'mon lets go." He added walking away. I got up, grabbed my bag, and followed Akito out the door. After walking down three flights of stairs, we made it to the courtyard, and once Akito saw Ikki, he ran over, tackling him. "Ikki!" he exclaimed clutching his arm.

"Ugh, you really are a shit fucker huh." I said, but Akito took no notice to this.

"Let's start practice. Kogarasumaru Kill 'em Dead!" Kazu yelled.

"Yeah! But first, AKITO GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Akito didn't let go.

We did five laps around the track field, and then Buccha and Kazu grinded up the building.

"Alright, we're done." Buccha said sighing. I only looked up to the sky when I saw this girl standing in the roof. I pointed, and everyone looked. The girl back flipped off the roof, twisted, and then started grinding on the fences of the roof; she then bounded off the roof, and landed in front of us. At first I thought she was that bitch Simca, but was I wrong.

"Hi Agito."

"Yu-Yukina wh-what are you doing here?" I kept stuttering, and felt my face go red.

"I've been watching, but that's really not why I'm here." She said smiling.

"Then why are you?"

"Simply because I want to challenge you to a race. If I win you have to go out on a date with me."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY IN THE HELL OF THE DEVIL THAT I'M DOIN THAT SHIT NO FUCKIN WAY! THERE MUST BE A SCREW LOOSE IN THAT DAMN HEAD OF YOUR I'M THE FUCKING FANG KING, I ANSWER TO NO FUCKING BODY GO THAT!"

I yelled. She only laughed.

"Agito come on, you wouldn't turn down a challenge would you?"

"No I fuckin wouldn't but that doesn't mean…ahh WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" She was so damn close to me, that our noses almost touched, I couldn't breathe, so I pushed her away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOUR SUPPISED TO GET THAT FUCKIN CLOSE TO SOMEONE GOT DAMN GET THE FUCK AWAY SHIT!" Again, she only laughed.

"Your so cute Agito, now c'mon race me." She said seriously. My face flushed…again. What the fuck why does my fuckin face keep flushing?! Why the hell do I keep turning red?! I don't fuckin get that at all. Now to explain the race, I kinda lost…heh… HOW THE FUCK COULD THE FANG KING LOSE?! SHE WAS TOO DAMN FAST WHICH DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT FUCKIN ALL. WHY THE HELL COULDN'T I FUCKIN WIN?!

"Agito, I'll meet you back here at 7 tonight K." she said smiling

"But I…"

"You lost fair and square, so you have to go out on a date with me."

"You're a fuckface…" I mumbled, and walked off.

"Bring your AT's k."

"Yeah, whatever."

**Seven came sooner than expected…**

I went back to the school courtyard as told, only to see her sitting on the stairs with a white shirt, black skirt, and two black ribbons in her hair. When she saw me, she jumped of the stairs to greet me.

"You brought your AT's right?"

"Listen bitch you need to calm the fuck down got it? The only reason I'm here is because I lost the race got it."

"Oh really?" she asked circling me. "Then why couldn't you stop staring at me? Or more importantly why was it that every time you looked, or talked to me, you turned red?"

"I uhh…" I looked away. Damn caught.

"Exactly, I win." She said looking into my eyes. I stepped back. I was a little afraid of her at this moment, she had gone from nice and jumpy to dark and mean…They way I liked girls…

"So where do you wanna go?" she asked. I didn't say anything, but I did take her to a classroom.

"Agito…what are we doing here?" I didn't say anything, but I pinned her against a wall, and I softly kissed her. She raised her hand to touch my face, and the next thing I Knew; we were on the floor…WE WERE ON THE FUCKIN FLOOR! THERE AREN'T TOO MANY THINGS YOU CAN DO ON THE FUCKIN FLOOR!!

She started to cry out in pain and in pleasure…she told me I was her first, and I told her she was mine. Blood covered the floor because if you couldn't guess yet, I kinda popped her cherry. I'M A MAN NOW! NO ONE HAS THE FUCKIN RIGHT TO CALL ME GAY, AND IF THEY DID, I'D BITE THEIR HEAD OFF! At 8, we stopped, and went our separate ways, but not before sharing a passionate kiss. That my friends was the best day of my life…well that, and separating from Akito. Damn he was a bitch…

* * *

_So what do you think. I was bored, and watching anime so i thought i'd be fun/weird to write this and to see what other pple think. PLz R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukina**

Last night felt like I dream, I never think I've had so much fun in my life….Wait a minute DID I JUST FUCKING SAY THAT I HAD FUN???! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENNING TO ME??! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! I hopped out of bed and went down the damn stairs I was so fucking tired and happy that it was a Saturday. There was a knock at the door. "damnit who the hell would knock on my damn door this fucking early?" I mumbled. "I'LL GET IT!" I heard Akito call as he ran down the stairs. I heard the door swing open, "IKKI!" my brother called, I started to walk down the stairs "Hey who are you?" Akito asked, and then I heard a familiar voice… "Oh hi, I'm here for Agito, I'm kinda his girlfriend." "GIRLFRIEND?!" I heard Ikki half scream, at this time I was at the foot of the stairs. "Hi Agito." She said smiling, for once that damn bitch didn't scream. I just looked at her. "Umm, I'm…well…I'm sorry for popping up so early, I just wanted to see you…you know after what happened last night…" she said her face turning scarlet, I noticed that she started to fidget.

"Uhh, it's no big deal, come in." I said WHY THE FUCK AM I BEING SO DAMN NICE??? I DON'T FUCKING LIKE ANYBODY SO WHY THE HELL SHOULD I START NOW?! Afraid at first, well into Kazu pushed her into me. "Kazu what the hell?!" I screamed. "Well she is YOUR girlfriend Agito I have no power over this." He laughed. "Can we get this fucking meeting started?" an inpatient Ikki asked. "Fine, get your asses in here." And with that, Akito shut the door. Everyone sat on the couch except Yukina who walked into the kitchen.

"Alright so what the hell are we going to do? I mean Behemoth has challenged us again, what the fuck are we going to do, we can't possibly fucking beat them!!!" Kazu said shaking his head. I don't know why the hell my house was designated to have to have this stupid damn meetings but it was. "Well why don't we just fucking train again that way, we won't have to worry." I said closing my eyes. "Well if we fucking did that, then we would be to damn tired, the match is two days from fucking now!" Ikki yelled. "Well we could get Simca…" Akito suggested. "Umm could I umm join." I heard Yukina ask. "No, you'd only fucking get in the way." I answered quickly. "Oh, I see…" she sat down with a plate of cookies in her hand and motioned everyone to take one…well everyone besides me took about three, and Yukina only had one left for herself, she split in half and gave me the bigger half. I looked at her for a while and she smiled…the same smile that made me go numb…I took the cookie and turned my attention back to the team. "Wow Agito, your face is red." Emily said laughing. "Wha-what the hell no I'm not!" I screamed. "Then why are you getting so defensive?" She questioned still laughing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I'M NOT…" I was interrupted when she kissed me on the cheek. "What the hell was that for?" I asked turning to her, I wasn't screaming at this point. "Just to do it." She said hugging me. She placed her head on my chest, and I put my hand on her head. "Anyway the problem we have now is way more important." I said ignoring the fact that everyone was now staring at me. "Well why don't we give your girlfriend a chance?" Akito suggested.

"She does have a name you know." I said getting irritated. "Yukina…" she sat up when I said her name. "Yes?" she asked in her sweet voice. "Well would you like to try, I mean you beat Agito in a race so I think it would be good if you tried out." Ikki said seriously. "But first we have to see if you have what it takes. We want you to race Agito again." He added. "Aw fuck." I mumbled. "But I can't race Agito-kun that just wouldn't be right. Can't I race someone else?" she asked standing up. "Well why don't you race…Me." Ikki said confidently. "When she kicks you ass don't say anything." I said standing up. "Alright lets GO!" Ikki and the team raced out the house. Yukina however stayed behind. "Well can't I get my good morning kiss?" I asked playfully. WHAT THE GELL IS HAPPENENING TO ME ARG I SHOULDN'T BE FUCKING ACTING LIKE THIS, THIS IS JUST SO FUCKING STUPID WHY WHY WHY?? IS SHE FUCKING CHANGING ME OH MY FUCKING SHIT! I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE DAMNIT! I leaned in and out lips met. I pulled away "I have to get dresses, go on without me." She shook her head, and followed me upstairs. I out on my Kogarasumaru uniform when she asked "Agito, can we go to the lake tonight?" "Why the hell would I want to do that?" I asked picking up my keys. "Oh, I don't know I was just asking…I mean you're kinda…well never mind it doesn't matter." She said looking down. I lifted her head up "What?" she met my gaze but said nothing. "What?" I asked again. "Well you're kinda the first guy I've ever really…dated so I thought it'd be kinda…special…but I'm sure you've dated many before me so it's doesn't matter…" I let go "Actually you are my first so we can go." I said smiling. It pained me to see her so sad. "Well then…maybe you could meet my mom…I've kinda been talking about you all day." He said giggling. "Well let's go before those shitstains start yelling." I said grabbing her hand. We ran down the stairs, and apparently she had brought her AT's with her, so it didn't take that long to get to the field.

**At the Field…**

"What the hell took so long? Were you guys kissing or something?" Kazu asked. "Well I had to fucking get dressed you asswhore." I sad Yukina only laughed. Now that I think about it she laughs at everything that I say….she's a sweet girl, I think I could learn to love her…WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? I'M THE FUCKING FANG KING I DON'T LOVE ANYONE! I watched as Yukina kicked Ikki's ass. So was so damn fast, she was even faster than Ringo, and that bitch is fast as crap. "Yay, I win I get to enter the race." She said as she smiled and gave me a hug. "Damn, you're fast. Saaay how's about joining the team?" She jumped up and down. "Yay can I really?" "Yep." Ikki responded. She jumped up and down. "YUKINA!" we heard a voice say. "Aww crap, shit!" she yelled. "Yukina there you are!" I middle aged woman picked up Yukina, and hugged her. "Hi mom." She said unhappily. "Alright which one of you dicksukers is Agito? Because that bitch is the reason my daughter is not a fucking virgin anymore."

"That would be me fuckface." I said speaking up.

"Oh so you're the assmuch that my daughter keeps talking about. Well it's nice to meet you dumbass."

"Same here pussylicker."

"Why you little…?!" he mother raised a hand to strike me, but Yukina stood in front of her.

"You can't hit him mom."

"But why honey I mean you're 15 and yet…"

"I don't care about my virginity really mom, and ever guy that I've ever been friends with, you scared off, but guess what bitch?! Your not doing it this time, I want Agito to stay bitch, and you can't take him away from me got it!" she yelled.

"Well bitch." He mother grabbed her arm, but I kicked that bitch in the face. "She's living with me now got it, you have no damn control over her anymore." I said holding her hand.

"Fine do what you like, but you'd better get your stuff bitch, or I'm shipping it to goodwill." She said laughing. Yukina looked up at me, when I nodded, she dashed to her house with me following, are hands still entwined. When we got her stuff, we took it up to my room once making it to my house.

"I don't mean to be rude, be where am I going to sleep?"

"You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor…" I said looking away. She took my hand and led me downstairs only to find that everyone else was there too.

"Agito, when her mom said the thing…then does that mean..?" Kazu asked. "Yes! Agito isn't gay, it's a miracle!" Ikki said. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OF COURSE I'M NOT GAY THE ONLY GAY ONE HERE IS THAT SHITFACE AKITO!" I screamed. Akito knew I meant no harm by it I did that all the time. "Well at least now I can have someone to talk to about Ikki." He said smiling.

"I really don't like that bitch, he's ugly." She said flatly. I laughed at this. YES I FUCKING LAUGH I'M NOT A ROBOT! I actually liked her this way…she was like me…just like when we met. At that moment she randomly started singing. When she finished, everyone looked at her. "Woman what the fuck??!"

"Well hell I felt like singing so that's what the fuck I did." She said I smiled.

"You guys are like a match made in heaven, you act so much alike." Onigiri said.

"Shut up bitchface." I said.

"Bitchface, good one, but not as good as Cockdicker."

"What the fuck is a cockdicker?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know, I hit my hand, and that's what the fuck I said." She replied.

I laughed "you know you're really cute when you act like this." I said kissing her on the cheek. HOLY MOTHER FUCKKING SHIT DID I JUST DO THAT?! NO FUCKING WAY I JUST KISSED THAT GIRL ON THE DAMN CHEEK NO WAY IN HELL! WHAT THE FUCK OH SHIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"Agito, damn shit I didn't think you did stuff like that." Ikki came over and punched me in the back, so I punched him in the face.

"Alright you win." He said collapsing on the floor.

"Well that was mean." Yukina said looking at the body as she went up the stairs.

"Where are you going shitface?" I asked in a playful manner.

"To go piss dickhead." She said in the same manner. Once she was out of earshot, Ikki said:

"Dude you fucking took away her virginity, you da man! I never thought that the great Agito, the Fang King would ever do anything like that."

"Yeah and on top of that she's now living with you, man you as one lucky ass bitch." Kazu chimed in. I only chuckled seeing as how they were both right.

"But why the hell does it matter that I took away her virginity?" I asked.

"Because now she can fucking get pregnant, and besides having sex is every young man's dream." Onigiri said going off into pervert land.

"Ugh, shut up dumbass." I said rubbing my temple. All these stupid questions aggravated me.

"Well do you like her Agito?" Ringo asked.

"That is the dumbest question ever, but I guess I can't blame you since you're in love with Ikki and won't tell him." I said. Ringo went bright red.

"Opps did I say that out loud." I said chuckling.

"W-well anyway, I'm ignoring what just happened, and will proceed to ask the question."

"Yes shitface, I like her…a lot actually."

"Well how do you know if she liked you or not."

I shrugged "She doesn't have to, if she doesn't then she just a bitch." I said simply.

"Well I do like you Agito, and if you can't see that then you really are stupid." She said walking down the stairs.

"Well I'm not bitch be happy." I said.

"Yeah whatever bitch." She said sitting beside me.

"Alright Yuki, since you're on the team, why don't we get you a uniform?" Yayoi asked.

"Do I really have to wear one of those?" she asked in a winy voice.

"Bitch deal with it." I said.

"well you're an asshole today." She said. I laughed "Hey it's not my fault you're a bitch."

"Hey Agito stop being an ass." Ringo said.

"I really don't care, I know that he doesn't mean it." She said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Well anyway, lets go train right now!" Kazu yelled

"As long as we can eat afterward." Buccha said following.

I stood up bringing Yukina with me. She wobbled a little but once regaining her balance, she followed me and everyone out the door.

**FF**

I made those wimps, (yes even my girlfriend who didn't need much training) run about five laps with AT's and then without AT's and they did they same thing when I made then go around town, or course I followed. When we were finished, I let them swim in my pool. I was in a good mood today and plus YUKINA LOOKED HOT IN HER SWIMSUIT!! She walked over to me and hugged me. Even after all that training she managed to keep her sent the same.

"Thanks Agito, that was fun." She said sitting in my lap.

"It was no problem, I had a feeling that you like being treated like everyone else…to a certain extent, I mean you're still a girl so you have your limits." She smiled at this. "Well I'm happy that you understand that. I love you Agito." To this I didn't answer, but I guess she didn't need one because she kissed me. Although I knew that everyone was watching, I didn't want to pull away from her. I guess you could say that I like her…a lot….WHAT THE HELL?! AN I GOING SOFT?! SHIT DANMIT FUCK BALLS ASS! When she pulled away, everyone just went back to what there were doing, and soon after they left and went home.

**Agito's room**

"Agito, I feel kinda bad about making you sleep in the floor." She said.

"Don't, I wanted you to stay with me, and that's what you're gonna do." I said getting a blanket and a pillow out the closet. After finding these items, I threw a jacket at her. "Wear it over your PJ's, it gets kinda cold at night." I was a jacket with a blue phoenix on it. When I saw her smile I added "You can have it." That made her smile an even bigger smile, an she looked so cute…so perfect….i guess that's why I like her so much.

"Night Agito." She said as I turned out the lights.

"Night." I replied. As I laid down I thought about today…how she changed, but she was perfect the way she was…


	3. Chapter 3

**The lake**

I had this really weird dream…it was so fucking disturbing…Yukina was being chased by her mother and she was about to be killed and there wasn't anything I could do…that shit was so fucking disturbing….

I got up and shook my head to try to get that dream out of it, but it lingered…It stared to piss me off so I got up and walked down stairs, not checking to see if Yuki was still asleep. I saw Ikki and friends in my fuckin house a-muther-fuckin-gen. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STUPID ASS PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE SO DAMN EARLY?! SHIT DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN FUCKIN LIVES TO ATTEND TO?!" I yelled. "Agito can you calm down a little, I'm still kinda sleepy…" I turned to see Yuki walking down the stairs, clutching the handrail. _Shit the lake, I fuckin forgot to go damnit. _"Hey Yuki, we're gonna go to the lake a little later okay, sorry I forgot about it last night." I whispered in her ear. She yawned and nodded. "HEY WHERE THE FUCK IS THE FOOD?!" Ikki yelled. "UP YOUR DAMN ASS NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MAYBE I'LL CONSIDER COOKING SHIT I WAS SLEEPY TO SO YOU NEED TO BE FUCKIN RESPECTFUL BEFORE I RIP YOU HEAD OFF AND FEED YOU DAMN BODY TO THE WOLVES!" Yuki yelled. Every fuckin body gave her the _What the fuck is wrong with you? _Look. She went bright red and ran into the kitchen. "Ooookay but anyway what the fuck are you guys doing in my house damnit?" I asked.

"Umm well they were wondering…well since they are a lot better then the first time they fought Behemoth, they were wondering if you'd ya know instruct them like you did last time…" Akito said looking at me in hopes that I would.

"Well why the hell should I?"

"Because we've decided to take Onigiri out cuz he'd only get in the way so Yukina is in. Oh and I kinda forgot to tell you that…" Yukina screamed, and we all ran into the kitchen.

"So this is the girl Agito treasures so much huh?"

"Akira what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well Agito I want to have a rematch. Instead of the match being tomorrow like it was scheduled, we've decided to have it 2 weeks from now. But I want to fight you now Agito, I can't wait any more." He said smirking, and tightening his grip around Yukina's neck.

"Put her down Akira, she has nothing to do with this."

"But you won't fight me now unless I have something that you want very badly right?"

"AKIRA!"

"Meet me at the lake in one hour or else, you'll never see the girl again…Wow that was a cliché." with that he jumped out the window. "DAMN IT!" I punched the wall and went upstairs.

_Fuck Fuck FUCK! How the hell could I have let that shit happen? What the fuck is wrong with me?! Shit Shit SHIT!_

I went through my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. After putting those on, I grabbed my AT's, went downstairs to eat and then I darted out the house. "Shit I didn't know that putting on clothes and eating could takes 45mins, but then again being with Ikki sure does explain why it took so long. I jumped onto a couple of rooftops, and then grinded up a tall building. "Shit I've only got 3 fuckin minutes!" The part was within my view and I darted towards it.

"Wow Agito with only 30 seconds to spare." Akira said laughing.

"Shut is assface! Where's Yukina?!"

Akira pointed. "All the way at the top of that tree if you can defeat me in three minutes, then she lives but if you can't then she will plummet to her death."

"You bitch!"

"If you wait too long, she will die, oh and by the way she's unconscious."

"Shit…" Akira came at me with his left hand balled into a fist. I grabbed it and tied it around his back. He tried to kick me in the face but I moved and then grabbed his other arm. I then lifted him up and slammed him into the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked standing up.

"What the hell? Have you been taking steroids or something? Once you made contact with the ground you should've been out like a light! What the fuck Akira?!"

"Heh 2 minutes Agito…" he said wiping the blood from his mouth.

This time I charged at him, and shove him face first into the ground, once on the ground, I stomped on his spine as hard as I could. When I didn't hear a reply I kicked him so that he would flip over and I could see his face.

"3…2….1…." I heard a click and saw Yukina fall.

"DAMNIT AKIRA!"

"If you don't hurry she's gonna die and you wouldn't want that Agito." I stomped on his balls before grinding up the tree to try to catch Yukina. I caught her right before she hit a branch. Even though she was light, her weight threw the AT's off balance, and we tumbled down the tree, into the water. I resurfaced after only 10 seconds but Yukina…wait where the hell is she? "YUKINA!" I screamed. When she didn't resurface, i dove underneath the water searching for her.

_She can't fuckin die yet, not yet that bitch better not fuckin die on me…! _I finally found her, on a rock. I grabbed her and pulled her to the surface and then I laid her on the grass. She wasn't breathing… "Yukina, say something…" I hugged her lifeless body. "Don't you dare fuckin die on me Yukina. You'd better fuckin not…Yukina ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!!"

Still no answer…I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Agito, calm down, she'll live just don't yell so much…" it was Ikki. He wasn't kidding either, whenever he got that look in his eyes, you knew he wasn't kidding around. "Just put you hands on her chest and push down, she should cough up water." I nodded and did as I was told. I'm not usually this obedient but because it was Yukina, I had to, for her sake… Just as Ikki said, she started to spit up water, but she still hadn't opened her eyes…I don't know what the fuck came over me and made me do this, but I kissed her. It wasn't like…it was a kiss full of worry, and sadness. I didn't want her to die…she was so fuckin different from those bitches that I'm used to that I couldn't…I wouldn't let her die…When I pulled away, she still didn't move… "Hey Yuki, remember the day we met…? It was fun wasn't it….?" I held her hand. "Don't die…please." I said in a soft voice. I don't know why I am being so sappy, but I can't scream at anyone simply because she was going to die…usually I would've been screaming my damn head off but…she's…

She squeezed my hand and then opened her eyes. "What happened…? Agito, why are you crying?" "You almost died you stupid bitch..!" I said pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry Agito, I didn't mean to make you cry." She said squeezing me.

"Don't do that again Yukina got it…!" I said in my normal voice. She nodded and wiped away my tears. "Agito look, the sun is setting." She pulled me up. "I used to watch the sunset when I was little..." she said leaning on my shoulder.

"Yukina…why did you choose me?" she looked at me. "What do you mean Agito?"

"Well, you're pretty, and smart, funny…so why someone like me?"

"Well Agito, you were different, you are different from most people, and I thought…well…" she went beet red.

"What Yuki?"

"Well I thought you were really funny and that you…were really cute, and when you went to sleep I kept poking you and stuff…I didn't think you would like me, and that's why I raced you…"

I smiled. "Do you want to know why I've been so nice to you?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

I laughed "I mean I didn't have to go on that date with you, I could've just stood you up, or punched you or something weird."

"Like what? Rape?" she said playfully.

"That reminds me, why did you…umm we…uhh…" couldn't say it.

"Because…you made me feel safe…you are the first person that I ever really felt safe around…"

We stood there…just staring at the sun…it was fun and I guess you could say that I also felt safe around her. She was the special one the one that I loved the one that I'd do anything for…so I'm happy that she's still alive….

"Hey Yukina…"

"Yes?"

I turned to her "I love you." She smiled. "I love you too Agito." She pulled me down to the lake and pushed me in.

"See, I love you." She laughed.

"You stupid bitch." I grabbed her and dunked her.

"Agito, why you do that?" she asked laughing.

"Because I love you to."

She wanted to sit in the water so that's what we did finally at about 12AM we went home. Yeah we were out there all damn night holy shit.

**Agito's room**

"Thank you Agito, I had a lot of fun today." She said to me smiling.

"No problem, anytime."

"You guys aren't gonna have sex again right? Cuz if you do I wanna watch." Ikki said as he barged into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL? HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" I yelled.

"Agito, he's drunk…"

I turned to Yukina. "Drunk off what? He doesn't drink."

"Umm well when I make kool-aid I tend to put a lot of sugar in it so umm. Ack Agito turn the fuck around!" I didn't even notice that she wasn't wearing a shirt, but all the same I turned around.

"Ikki get the fuck out."

"But Agito EVERYONE even Ringo wants to watch you two do it."

Everyone poked their damn heads around the corner.

"What the fuck…?"

"I'll only do it if you're up to." Yuki said turning to me and smiling. I nodded telling her it was okay.

"But food has to be involved." Buccha said.

"Alright listen up fat ass, first of all if we do this we're gonna have to train out asses off for the next week and I'll be instructing got it!" everyone nodded… Yeah I don't want to describe this because only sick demented pervs would want to know, and that's why god invented porn books. After everyone left, I put on my Pj's but Yukina was half sleep so she pulled on the blue hoddie I gave her yesterday and fell asleep next to me. I've got to admit today wasn't that bad…well besides the fact that I was scared out of my ass that she was going to die. But Ikki didn't tell anyone which is very surprising. Heh hope all goes well tomorrow with the training. Oh and DON'T EXPEXT ME TO BE THIS FUCKIN NICE TOMORROW CUZ IF YOU THINK I AM THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMMIN YOU STUPID ASS BITCH!!!

**A/N: Yeah I was bored today. I guess I'm sorry the update took so long. With only 3 reviews, Yes 3 you tend, well I tend to get discouraged in typing fanfics and stuff so I haven't updated any of my stories, this one is the first in like a month or something close to that. Well anyway plz if you read it, can you review it so that I can get on with the story and not have it at a stand still for like 3 months. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Death…**

I woke up early the next morning, and directly went to the lake…I had a feeling that Yuki would be there seeing as how she wasn't in my house. Once I made it there I saw her. As I got closer, she turned around…she looked at me with sad eyes…so sad, but then turned her vision back upon the lake.

"Hey Yuki, what are you doing here so early?" I asked, no answer and I didn't feel like asking again so I went up to her, and grabbed her arm she quickly pulled away, at that point I grabbed her and turned her so that she was facing me.

"What the hell…?" I asked wide eyed as I stumbled backwards. Again she didn't answer.

"YUKINA WHAT THW HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed.

"…are you going to brake up with me now…?"

"wha-what? Yukina what do you…"

"I asked if you were going to brake up with me? Seeing as how I'm a freak and all…"

"You are a dumbass! Why the hell didn't you tell me about this shit before?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to know…why is that a problem…?"

"Because I love you shitface." I said softly. Still she didn't turn to face me.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Because I don't want you to have to look at a freak." I punched her.

"Listen you ass, I love you no matter what the fuck you look like, got it so stop being a bitch!"

She stood, wiping the blood from her lip.

"You're lying Agito."

"Assface what the hell are you talking about? I fucking love you alright how many times do I have to say it for you to believe me?!"

"The real Agito has only told me once. He hates the word love and therefore wouldn't keep repeating it."

I twitched. In a sense she was right, I wasn't really me, something had infested in my body while I was asleep, and there really wasn't any way for me to control it. It was telling me to kill her, it was thirsty foe blood…At first I just thought it was the Fang Road, but it's something more that that…

"Yeah and so what if I did infect this measly human, he's not important." 'I' said.

"If you take him from me I swear I will hunt down your whole race and destroy them." She said baring her teeth.

"Just like your family? Ugh you are such a bitch haha I will enjoy killing you.

Bitch you'd better not kill her I said seeing as though I can't speak out loud anymore.

And what will you do? You don't have any power in here stupid boy 

What the hell?! Why do you want her anyway? 

Simple but I won't tell you at that moment, he cut off the connection.

"You won't kill me." Yuki said stumbling.

"Yeah right whatever, if that infection u have doesn't clear up soon, then you will crystallize and shatter." It said laughing.

What the hell…She's going to die…? NO way no fuckin way am I letting her go again! I almost lost her once, I'm not loosing her again! I was ignored. But I don't give a fuck.

"So what, like it matters." She said shrugging.

"Well it seems as if the person in this body cares."

She stumbled to try to face…me. I think when I punched her it affected her more than she'll say.

Having no control over my body, I was helpless to stop my fist from impacting her gut, she fell to the floor and curled up, the crystals on her body started to react and cover her whole arm.

Stop it damn it! 

ha nope, this is fun. 

Stop it! Stop it now! You damn psychotic bitch! 

nope He then picked her up by her hair and flung her into the tree, the same one she had been tied to the previous day.

She let out a agonizing screech and fell to the ground. The man then released me.

Unless you get stronger, I'll come back I ignored it and ran over to her body.

"Yukina, hey say something." I poked at her body.

"Agito…what the hell are you doing?" I turned to see everyone else just staring at me.

"Don't tell me that you…" Ringo said with tears in her eyes.

"No…I wouldn't do this to her, she's important to me, and even though it's hard to admit it…I think that I'm in love with her…"

I picked up her limp body.

"We need to get her to a hospital, she may not make it." I said looking down at her blood stained face. They only nodded and showed me the way. Once the people at the front desk saw her, they immediately called a doctor to look at her.

We all stood impatiently in the waiting room.

"Agito, what was that stuff on her? It was weird…" Kazu said.

"I really don't know, she wouldn't tell me…" I answered simply.

"Agito, do you really care about her?" Ikki asked me.

"Yeah Ikki, I care about her as much as I do Akito."

"Does she know that?"

I shook my head "She knows I'm not that soft, if I said that then I don't think she'd believe me." I answered.

"Well you should, because Kazu just told her that he loved her." Every eye in the room was now on Kazu who went bright red.

"W-well I-I just uhh…"

"Is this true Kazu?"

"Yeah…" he said looking down.

"Why did you tell her that?"

"Because Agito I do, I like her a lot I would do anything for her, when I heard that she almost died yesterday, my heart stopped for a minute. I'm the only one that didn't watch the 'event' last night. So Agito please understand, and don't be mad at me for this."

"Fine…"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Holy shit is he actually okay with this? It doesn't make much sense why would he be okay with this?" Buccha asked.

The doctor popped out of the room.

"I'm afraid that her right wrist is broken, and her rib cage is severely bruised, if she was hit any harder she would've died. And that infection of hers isn't in any of my books or anything, I've never seen it before."

"So she is going to die…"

"Not necessarily, if you are able to give her the one thing she wants the most she may live." I gave the doctor a look and then he said.

"Ha bitch it's me again Agito. I decided not to hurt her this time. But if you can love her enough, you can stop the infection."

"Love her enough…?"

"Valentines day is tomorrow, we'll see what happens won't we?" with that he left the doctor standing there oblivious to everything.

"Can we go and see her now?" I asked.

"Yeah sure go see her, but mind you she'll have to stay here for a while." I just nodded and walked into the room, everyone else waited outside.

"Yukina, I'm sorry." I said once the door was closed.

"It doesn't matter Agito." She said smiling.

"But your wrist…"

"It'll be fine okay." She said taking my hand.

"But I…" she kissed me on the cheek to silence me.

"Look I promise." She smiled again, but I saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Does it pain you to stay with me…?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yuki, don't play dumb, I just saw a tear fall from your eye."

"I'm fine Agito."

"Yukina just spill it." I said as softly as I could. She sighed.

"Alright Agito." She looked straight into my eyes her blood red ones staring into my cat-like yellow ones.

"It doesn't bother me that I get hurt when I'm with you. I knew this was going to happen when I met you. Something in your eyes told me that I might die but I didn't really care. Agito I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't know you my life was already pretty bad, but being around you made me happy, and that's all I really ever wanted." Out of no where she just started crying, but she wouldn't let this stop her from finishing her story. "Agito you mean everything to me. I don't care how sappy that sounds, it's the truth. When you're around I can just relax and be happy, I don't have to try to impress you or anything. I just wish that i…. wasn't going to die." With her broken wrist, she grabbed my shirt and I pulled her close to me.

"Yukina…don't worry, your not going to die I promise, I won't let that happen." I said squeezing her.

"But the disease, they don't know what to do about it."

"That won't stop me."

"Agito…" for a long time neither of us moved. We just sat, thinking.

"Agito, what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked breaking the 5 minute silence.

"I was going to get you something, it's valentines day after all." I replied looking down at her. She pushed off my chest and looked into my eyes.

"I wish I could spend it with you." She said.

"Yeah and if it wasn't for me you would, although I don't know why they would want to keep you here for a broken wrist."

"I don't need painkillers although that's most likely why I have to stay."

Yuki closed the gap between us with such force that I toppled onto the ground with her on top of me. But she didn't retract her lips from mine. The only time she did pull away was when she needed air, but I pulled her right back into it afterwards. We had a tongue war, but I won obviously. It was when she pulled away from that one that we stopped and started into each other's eyes. She had a loving look in her eyes as her silky black hair fell over her right eye. I had never noticed how pretty she was…

"Well you should get going." She said sitting up. I nodded even though I didn't want to leave.

I helped her get into her bed even though she kept whining about not needing any help.

"Yuki gosh you shouldn't be fighting me when your ribs are all banged up stupid." I sighed as she pouted. She turned her head without saying another word.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said turning to leave. Still she did not respond.

"So I guess I can't get a smile huh?"

"Yes. Damn I was waiting for you to say that shit your slow." She said smiling.

"Well I'll see ya."

"I love you Agito."

"Love you too." With that I walked out of the door.

"Hey Agito are you going to be okay?" my little brother asked. I put my hand on his head.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He smiled and hugged me. After the quick hug, he went back over to Ikki. I walked out of the hospital with them at my heel.

_Yukina, I promise that I won't let you die, no matter what I want you to live, and I will make sure if it even if it is the very last thing I do. You have my word…_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Amusement Park**

After leaving the hospital we went directly to the park. I made those bitches ride up and down the tree. I got bored after a while and then we went to the school, the place we usually train. Of course Ikki had to make some weird shit to drink, and whoever lost had to drink it. Kazu lost, and they had to hold him down to make him drink it.

"Bleh that shit was nasty." Kazu said wiping his mouth.

"Well you lost, it's your fault." Onigiri said laughing.

"Hey Ikki lets take a lunch break and get some Ice cream." Akito said circling him.

"Alright, but I have to talk to Kazu." I said.

"Wow Agito are you okay? You don't have a fever do you? You never act like this." Ringo pointed it.

"I'm okay, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind right now, but Kazu c'mon we have to get going." I replied.

Kazu only nodded and followed me into a pizza shop. After ordering, we settled down near a window.

"Kazu, so tell me do you really care about her, or are you just saying that?" I asked while looking out the window.

Kazu nodded "Yes I do, she is very different from most people and special to me. I wish you hadn't gotten her first…"

He was looking at his feet when I turned back to him and said: "So are you going to try and take her from me?"

Kazu looked directly into my eyes "No I wouldn't dream of doing that. I don't want her to hate me and I don't want you to become my enemy you would most likely kill me."

"I wouldn't if she told me not to. She is the only person that I will actually listen to."

"Same here." I turned I attention back to the window while Kazu ate his pizza which had just arrived.

Usually I'm not like this, but with her in the hospital I don't really know what to do. I picked up my soda and started to sip it, just thinking about how she would've snatched it from me to drink it herself.

"Hey Agito, do you know what you're going to get her for Valentines Day?" Kazu asked after he finished his pizza.

"I actually don't know I've never done this before. So I just don't know what to get her…"

"Well I was thinking about sending her roses and then getting something else for her that I would personally take to her."

I closed my eyes. "Well I wouldn't want to copy you but then again girls are always getting flowers so I guess I'll do that, but I just don't know what else to get her." I turned my attention back to Kazu who seemed to be thinking about this before finally speaking. "Okay well why don't you get her a flower you think she would like, I'll make a deal with you, I'll help you if you let me continue to have a crush on your girlfriend." I stared at Kazu

"That is really stupid."

"Look I won't steal her away or anything I just want to."

"Okay why in the hell would you want to do that, you know that you don't have a chance in hell with her, but besides that, it's a really fuckin stupid idea to do that." Kazu sat there thinking about what I just said while I stared to eat my pizza. After two bites I stopped, the pizza…I just wasn't in the mood to eat or do anything for that matter. I've noticed that I've been getting soft ever since I met Yukina but I couldn't help it. But on the other hand she isn't mean either. She's changed but I'm afraid that she might die that she might burn…her heart will be destroyed if I don't do something to try and help her. I left my money on the table and walked out of the place leaving a confused Kazu sitting there. I decided that I'd go shopping for her gift today I didn't feel like waiting until the last minute. First I went to the flower shop and bought black & white roses. Yeah I didn't really know that they made black or white roses, but I decided to get her 10 black ones and 10 white ones and asked to have them delivered to the hospital room 201. The clerk agreed and asked me to right a note to go with it so I did.

_Yukina,_

_I know that being in the hospital isn't very pleasant but please bear it for me. I want you to have a good Valentines Day even though I can't spend the whole day with you. I know that you might not believe me, but I love you a lot. I love you as much as I love my brother even though I don't show it I want you to know this._

_Love,_

_Agito_

After this I paid and walked out and decided that I'd go buy her a necklace, or a bracelet or maybe both depending on how I was feeling. Well in the end I decided to get her both, I just hope that she liked them. Upon leaving there I saw Kazu with…Yukina… I turned around and walked the other way. I didn't want them to see me but…

"Agito." I felt Yukina poke me after she said my name. I turned to face them with an agitated look on my face.

"So they released you huh?" I said annoyed.

"No, Kazu just brought me to see you he said something about shopping for a present." Kazu nodded and then slowly backed away.

"Agito, I have a recital and I want you to come K."

"Huh wait a dance recital?" I asked my face now normal and somewhat happy.

"No silly, I have to sing a song and I want you to be there. They said I can stay out for a maximum of five hours." She said holding up five fingers.

"So I want you to come its tomorrow at like umm I think…think…think…think… oww Agito why does it hurt when I think?" I laughed at her.

"Oh now I remember it's at 3pm k."

"Oh right, it's really going to be at 3 in the morning." I said laughing yet again.

"So what do you want me to get you Agito?" she asked taking my hand.

"Nothing, just being around you makes me happy." I said smiling at her.

"Well I would feel bad if I didn't get you anything but you got me something." I shook my head.

"No, I don't care but I want to take you out today how much time do you have left?"

"Umm like four hours 58 minutes."

"Then we are going to go to the amusement park k."

"No way super-special-awesome!! That's why I love you Agito." She said hugging me.

I laughed and she let go she started jumping up and down and lost her footing and fell down in the street in front of a car that didn't look like it was going to stop. If I wasn't wearing me AT's, I would not have been able to get her in time.

"Don't do that again." I sighed taking her hand and pulling her towards our destination, which upon reaching made her go crazy she kept dragging me all over the place I didn't know which way was up and which way was down after the first five minutes but she did win a stuffed rabbit.

"Hey Agito can we get a funnel cake?" she asked clutching the rabbit as well as my arm.

"Yeah sure and after that we have to get on the Ferris Wheel." She nodded and we ate the cake in silence which is odd because whenever we are together we never sit in silence. When we finished, she was the first to stand up, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the wheel of bigness. She was silent until we were at the top, she looked out the window at the whole park.

"Agito, it's really pretty you know…"

"Yukina, what's wrong? You were so energetic earlier."

"…I have to go back to the hospital soon…and I just wanted to stay here because…this is my first time ever coming to and amusement park…"

"Your mom never took you?"

"They never had time for me when they were alive. That woman you met was my foster mother…" she turned back to look at me with tears in her eyes.

"Yukina, please don't cry."

"Agito I can't help it I just…I want to stay here but if I don't get back soon they'll call the police, and they may have you arrested in thoughts that you kidnapped me." She said letting the tears fall. I brushed them away

"You need to tell me everything one day, and that'll be the day that you can cry until your hearts content, but right now I want you to be happy alight." I said holding her face in my hands.

"o-okay." She sniffed.

We exited the wheel and started to walk when someone snatched her rabbit, before I could do anything she snapped.

"BRING THAT BACK YOU ASS!" she chased after the figure and finally pounced on it.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL BITE YOUR FUCKIN HEAD OFF!" she kicked the body and returned to me.

"Agito, I have to go now." I nodded and we started to walk towards the hospital. I walked her to her room.

"Thanks Agito I had a lot of fun." She said smiling.

"You don't have to put on a fake smile now." I said. To this she broke down and asked me to spend the night with her.

I couldn't say no to her so that's what I did. I sat on her bed and let her cry, but when she tackled me and started to cry harder, I could stand it, I squeezed her to try to comfort her. When she finally stopped crying, she didn't let go, but instead told me her story…

**A/N: ha srry for making it so sappy, but I'm in a sappy mood damnit! I'll try to change in the next chapter, the beginning might be a little sappy, but I will make this better! If you like this would you review it plz. I'm kinda running out of ideas so I won't update for a while.**

**Did you like it?**


	6. yukina's story

**Yukina's Story**

Yukina had calmed down and as I held her in my arms I noticed that her heartbeat was slowing down.

"Agito, do you really want to hear my story?" she questioned.

"Yes, I want to know the reason as to why you cry so much. When I met you, you were one mean bitch but now…so please tell me." She sighed and then took a deep breath. "Well when I was little, my mother and father were always too busy for me, either on business trips or vacation. They never really paid much attention and one day while they were on a business trip, their plan crashed...i was only six at the time and didn't understand much. Soon after I was sent to live with a relative who didn't like me at all. I had to do everything from cleaning to cooking and even to the point where I was supposed to give them a bath everyday…soon after they gave me to the adoption agency and I was sent to live with a man that was screwed in the head…he would rape me from time to time and beat me mercilessly. I was stupid enough to report him and when he found out he locked me in a room and burned me. I was in the hospital for a month unable to go to school I got held back and all the kids made fun of me. At first I cried but there was always this one boy who would come to check on me to make sure I was okay…he and his whole family were killed…I killed his murder and was sent to juvi at the age of 9. When they let me out I was forced to live with another abusive person. The only way for me to be free was when I either sang, or drew…but soon they found my drawings, and burned them…now that I'm 15 I have been through so much hell that I've attempted to kill myself many times, but do to the fact that I was supposed to inherit a fortune, many of my foster parents kept me alive…but since you are my legal guardian it's yours now, I don't want any part of it…but when I was fourteen, I broke almost every single bone in my body because I jumped off a cliff."

"But why would you do that…?"

"I was tired of living."

"Do you know why you lived?"

"I think I lived to meet you Agito…if not that then I want to die…"

"Don't say that…" I hugged her again. She was such an idiot I didn't want her to die…

"Agito…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She nuzzled her nose into my chest and closed her eyes I did the same, to be like this with her was heavenly…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK….

The door slowly opened…

"Miss Kamiyama, someone has…OH MY GOSH!!"

Startled, we both jumped up. "Miss, what is a man doing here, don't tell me he…"

"No no Laura calm down, I asked him to stay with me last night okay."

"But he isn't…wasn't…."

"Laura please don't tell anyone about this." Yuki pleaded with the nurse, and after a few minutes, she gave in.

"Oh okay. Here someone sent these flowers to you…actually you have two sets, I didn't read them, so why don't you read them out loud?" Laura said handing her the flowers. She shrugged and opened Kazu's first.

_Yukina,_

_Happy Valentines Day! I hope that you hurry up and get out of the hospital so that we can hang out again, it's so fun when you're around._

_Love,_

_Kazu_

Laura awed and Yukina shrugged. "Oh that's right you haven't told me your name." She said pointing at me.

"Agito." I replied.

"Oh yeah he also sent you flowers, that name was on them." She said pointing to the black and white ones.

"Oh…well umm…yeah…" Yukina said looking at them. I sighed.

"Sorry I didn't know what kind of flowers you would like so I got…"she closed the gap between us which made the nurse gasp and made me shut the fuck up. She quickly pulled away when she remembered that Laura was still in the room.

"I like them Agito, they're pretty. She took the letter attached to it and read it to herself deciding not to read it out loud she tucked it under her pillow.

"What did it say, c'mon tell me tell me." Laura pleaded.

"No Laura, Agito wouldn't like it."

"But you read the other one out loud."

"That's because I'm not fond of Kazu, he may like me but that doesn't mean I like him." She said looking away from Laura's puppy dog eyes.

"You're so stubborn. Fine, but you need you shot for today, wait right here I'll go get the needle." Laura said bounding out the room.

"And just where do you suppose I'd go?" she mumbled.

"You're an idiot." I said poking her in the head

"Yeah well I may be an idiot but you're a pillow."

"Those aren't even related in the sense." I said giving her a weird look.

"Agito, why did you stop cursing?"

"Huh I did? I still do, just not around you."

"Well I like it when you do, just don't do it at my recital okay." She said winking.

"Yeah whatever." I replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay shot time." Laura said laughing.

"OH HELL NO!! GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!!!!" she cowered behind me and I only laughed, but she did hold my hand while she was getting her shot.

3:00 came sooner than she thought it would…

I was sitting in the front row and Yukina was about to start singing…she was wearing a black dress. I laughed silently as I remembered our 'date.' The lights dimmed "I want to dedicate this song to my boyfriend Agito." She said winking at me. I've never wanted to die more than now. I sunk deep into my chair and turned the brightest shade of red you could ever imagine. Finally she started singing:

_Seeing thru a hole in time _

_looking at this world of mine _

_all the words we've had to say _

_all the dreams to light the way _

_it's been fine though we've been apart _

_but it's only just begun _

_far away from home _

_but baby I'm not alone _

_Lift me up _

_turn me around _

_got to get my feet off the ground _

_Lift me up _

_turn me around _

_sunrises in black and blue _

_sunsets say I love you _

_You said I had strength to stand my ground _

_said I had wings to fly _

_far away from home _

_but baby I'm not alone_

_Lift me up _

_turn me around _

_got to get my feet off the ground _

_Lift me up _

_turn me around _

_Lift me up _

_turn me around _

_got to get my feet off the ground _

_and everyday away hurts a little more _

_But every day away is easy to ignore._

_Lift me up _

_turn me around _

_got to get my feet off the ground _

_Lift me up _

_turn me around _

She bowed and everyone wanted an encore. I was happy, she could sing so beautifully…but sadly I would never tell her. Instead of singing that song again, she changed and started singing this one:

_I join the queue on your answerphone  
And all I am is holding breath  
Just pick up I know you're there  
Can't you hear I'm not myself_

Oh go ahead and lie to me  
You could say anything  
Small talk will be just fine  
Your voice is everything  
We owe it to love  
And it all depends on you

So listen up  
This sun hasn't set  
I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling  
Just hear me out, I'm not over you yet  
It's love on the line can you handle it

So how do I do normal  
A smile I fake  
The permanent wave of  
Cue-cards and fix-it kits  
Can't you tell I'm not myself

I'm a slow motion accident  
Lost in coffee rings and fingerprints  
I don't wanna feel anything  
But I do  
And it all comes back to you

So listen up  
This sun hasn't set  
I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling  
Just hear me out, I'm not over you yet  
It's love on the line can you handle it

So listen up  
Look at me straight  
Just hear me out  
Don't make me wait  
I'm not myself  
I can't take this  
Love's on the line  
Is that your final answer

I join the queue on your answerphone  
And all I am is holding breath  
Just pick up I know you're there

_So listen up  
This sun hasn't set  
I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling  
Just hear me out, I'm not over you yet  
It's love on the line can you handle it_

_So listen up  
This sun hasn't set  
I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling  
Just hear me out, I'm not over you  
It's love on the line can you handle it_

_So listen up  
This sun hasn't set  
I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling  
Just hear me out, I'm not over you  
It's love on the line can you handle it_

Yet again everyone clapped. She bowed and walked off the stage. Five minutes later, we were walking away from the concert hall.

"That was great Yukina, but why the hell did you have to do that shit?"

She laughed "Only because it was your valentines day present…or as close as I could get to one, I'm sorry."

I shook my head "I loved it you sing beautifully."

She blushed "Y-you really think so."

"Of course." I said smiling.

She took my hand and started dancing again, making sure that I was with her so that she didn't so anything stupid.

"Oh, Yukina." She stopped dancing and looked at me.

"Yes Agito?" I pulled two boxes out of my pocket and handed them to her.

"Happy Valentines Day." She let go of my hand and opened both boxes.

Her eyes widened and she tackled me.

"OhmygoshAgitothesearesooooniceiloveyousomuch!!!"

It took me 2 minutes to figure out what she said.

"I just wanted to get something for you."

"But holy crap these are pretty." She said putting on the diamond heart necklace.

"Well your worth it." I mumbled turning red.

"What was that I didn't catch it."

"I said your worth it." She laughed as she noticed how annoyed I was and then put the emerald bracelet on.

"Love you." She said.

"Love you too."

She started to bounce around again, and at one point started to cough….blood.

Soon after she fainted……………

**A/N know I said I wasn't going to update but I was in the mood to type so that's what I did. Haha hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I opened her door…

"Hey Yukina, how are you feeling?" I asked sitting on the edge of her hospital bed.

She sat up. "I'm fine right now, thanks." She said smiling at me.

"Uhh our match with Behemoth is today so uhh would you umm…" She laughed "I'll come Agito okay."

I took her hand. "Then c'mon it starts soon." I said smiling.

When we arrived, she sat in the first row and we could hear her cheering which made the whole team happy.

So far all the matches have been good, everyone except Kazu has won a match, Kazu lost his. Now it was my turn, my fight with Akira, so far we were both equal, and gasping for air.

"This is it, you die here and now Agito!" Akira shot his fang at me, though weak I threw mine at him I was prepared to die, knowing my fang wasn't strong enough…but when his fang came charging at me…she got in the way…

"Yukina what the hell are you doing?! Move the hell out the way!"

"No…Agito I'm not moving…" I saw the crystals starting to form on her arms, she stumbled back and fell atop be as the fang kept pushing against her body.

"You stupid bitch!" I screamed.

"I was going to die today anyway…so why not die protecting someone I love…" she said tears in her eyes

"You are a fuckin idiot…"

"heh you know I missed you calling me that…" she said smiling.

"No you dumb bitch why the hell did you have to go and do this?" Akira's attack subsided and she fell into him.

"Agito, I'm sorry but I wanted you to live even after I'm gone, when you die, you can't come back…"

"Yes you fuckin can! I promised I wouldn't…" she gently pressed her lips against mine, and I started crying as I held her in my arms.

"I hate you, you know that." I said crying. She laughed "Yeah I hate you too, Agito…" I felt her body disappearing.

"NO YOU CAN'T FUCKIN LEAVE ME!" I screamed.

I'm sorry Agito, but I can't do anything about it…but I hope you know that I love you Agito." He body vanished, and I don't remember much of what happened after that…but I do remember being in the hospital, and also hearing that we won, but I didn't care anymore and as I stared out my hospital window, I longed to see her smile again….

**DAS ENDE**

**A/N: I hope that everyone liked this one better than the last one and I'm sorry it u think it sucks, if u do I might re-type it whenever I get around to it.**


End file.
